Due to the increasing population of human and animals in the world, an ever increasing level of organic waste poses huge ecological, health and economic problems.
Various methods and systems have been developed to deal with these problems in the past. Sewage systems have the disadvantage of requiring expensive infrastructure. Chemical toilets have the disadvantage of requiring delivery and disposal of the chemically treated waste in a well regulated disposal site.
Incinerator toilets have also been developed which sterilize the organic waste, but typically end up with solids and liquids that require disposal in a central waste treatment system.